BH6 The Magnificent Samurai & The Solar Twins: The M Amendments
by Foxhelm
Summary: Set in the same universe as my Big Hero 6 fanfics, The Magnificent Samurai & The Solar Twins. These delve into the more ... well it's Rated M for a reason...


**Big Hero 6: 'M' Amendments**

 _Pre-Story Author's Notes:_

 _This the first of what I have titled the 'M-Amendments', these will cover the more sexual and sensual events of my Big Hero 6 stories, which I omitted from the main story to keep it T. Now some of these may actually be T, but I am rating it M because I am not taking the chance. I am starting with the night Hiro confessed his love to GoGo and will fill in other spaces in 'The Magnificent Samurai' and its sequel 'The Solar Twins' (it's still a ways off), this will mostly be HiroGo, but I would be lying if I said there aren't other ships in this series of one-shots. I am titling each of these as such 'M-Amendment #: Chapter Title from either 'The Magnificent Samurai' or 'The Solar Twins'. Now without farther delay..._

 **M-Amendment 1: Hiro 17**

GoGo helps a clearly drunk Hiro to his room, she too is drunk, but she seems to have a little more control.

"Alright, nerd, let's get you to bed," GoGo says and then laughs, "Get you to bed. Never thought I say that. But you drank a lot."

"No more than you," Hiro pointed out as he somehow manages to open the door to his room.

"Exactly my point..." GoGo says and starts laughing. "How much did I drink?"

"No idea, but I know how we might find out. I am Healthcare, your personal Baymax companion."

The two can't stop laughing as a drunken Hiro impersonates a low battery Baymax. "I scan you now... complete scan… Baymax..."

GoGo lets Hiro fall onto his bed as he continues his impersonation. He gets back to his feet. "Shhshs... we jumped out a window," Hiro whispers.

GoGo too falls on to the bed and goes curls into a ball, laughing very hard.

After a short laughing bout, the two look straight into each other's eyes as they lie on the bed, Hiro on his right side, GoGo her left. Slowly both take their free hands and place them on the other's check.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world," Hiro says tenderly. "Wow, I never thought I could ever say that."

GoGo can tell that Hiro meant what said, "You know, where my mom is from, Korea, there is a belief that when you are drunk you show your true self," GoGo says as she brings her hand into Hiro's hair.

"Well if that is true, I must really love you, not as if your my nee-san, but like I want you in my life forever and not like a friend, like that I need you with me," Hiro says.

 _Why is my heart racing, why do feel this… thing, I've never cared about what other's thought about me before._ GoGo's thoughts flood her mind, this is a new sensation, a new frontier for her, part of her wants to back away but another part wants to go forward.

"Hiro..." GoGo whispers and the two pull each other closer and closer and closer and soon their lips meet.

It starts as gentle peck on the lips, but within seconds the two's kiss becomes more and more passionate as their tongues brush each other's lips. "Strawberries..." Hiro whispers after breaking the kiss. He moves his hands down to the small of GoGo's back.

"You don't have to stop there." GoGo whispers, sliding her hands to the front of his hoodie. She stops at the zipper, Hiro is not the most socially inept, but he takes his left hand and places it over her right hand unzipping his hoodie. Soon he starts to take off GoGo's jacket while she takes off his hoodie. Shortly their shirts follow, then their pants. As they undress each other, their lips lock opened wide enough to allow each other's tongue in.

 _There is no way this can be his first time,_ GoGo thinks. Hiro's tongue gently pulls hers into his mouth and tenderly brushes the inside of his mouth. Hiro breaks the kiss, both of them taking a moment to catch their breaths. He moves GoGo, pulling her up so that she is looking straight into his eyes and vice versa. "Leiko... that... was..." he's at loss for words.

GoGo face flushes a deeper crimson than she thought possible. Few people outside her family call her 'Leiko' and normally outside of her family she dislikes it, but this time she finds it... so stimulating. She unclasps her bra, throwing it from her. She reaches out pulling Hiro so his mouth is near her neck and her mouth is close to his left ear. "Kiss my neck, my chest, my body just like the last one. I'll tell you when to stop." GoGo whispers, leaning into Hiro's ear as best she can.

While this may not be what Cass meant by, 'a real man doesn't keep a lady waiting', but Hiro knows it's not gentlemanly to deny GoGo's request. He starts by opening his mouth, letting his tongue out and beginning to brush her skin with it as he closes his mouth on her flesh.

 _She's so sweet, like strawberries,_ Hiro thinks, continuing the lick-like kissing. He feels her body tremble, shake, contort while her heart beats faster and harder. Her nails digging into and scratching his back, her breath huffing and puffing, hot and heavy on his skin as he can tell she's trying to hold back screams of pleasure.

"Hiro," he hears her tries to keep her voice as a whisper. He continues as such down the right side of her chest to across her torso to her left side, from neck to her arms, to her navel and back he covers her with the kisses she demanded.

 _He's too good_ , GoGo thinks as Hiro keeps on kissing and licking her. _This can't be his first time_. She gulps and moans as quietly as she can. If she and Hiro were the only ones in the whole place she would be screaming his name in bliss at the top of her lungs. She knows she is getting closer and closer to climax, but part of her needs Hiro to continue while the other part of her needs him stop, this time is the part that needs Hiro to stop that wins out and she freezes.

Hiro feels her tensing up before she notices and he returns to her face. His mouth hovers so close to hers, "I never figured GoGo was the kind of girl that let's the guy make all the moves." Hiro whispers, a small smirk on his face.

"You ain't seen nothing, Nerd." GoGo says after she pops her gum, accepting his challenge. She then starts her own lick-like kissing of Hiro, starting at left side of his neck and she has him gasping her name... her real name... 'Leiko...Leiko' as he tries to control the volume of his voice. While he's not overly muscular like Wasabi, he's not the skin and bones he was three years ago, for her, he has just the right amount of muscle.

She slowly and almost tortuously begins to go down his chest and back up ending at the right side of his neck. As she kisses him, she feels his hand on her back push down, not unlike how she dug her nails into his back, but he doesn't dig his nails into her, he's too gentle of a soul to hurt her.

She returns her mouth to within inches of Hiro's, they both pant and gulp. After a couple of seconds their lips lock as they pull each other so close that they would have to merge into one being in order to be closer, Hiro's arm reaching down to around GoGo's waist as GoGo's arms go up under his arms so that her palms on his shoulders. They break again and Hiro moves his head to go under GoGo. "I love you, Leiko", he whispers as the passion and his inexperience with alcohol takes effect and he passes out.

Horror grips GoGo as she makes a realization; she wants Hiro to wake-up, for the two to go all the way, and if he doesn't wake up she wants to... Slowly, gently and quietly she slips out of Hiro grip. "I am monster..." she whispers to herself as she goes for her clothes, in her haste she forgets her bra and is halfway down the stairs after putting her shirt and jacket back on before she realizes it. She leaves it, not wanting to chance waking Hiro up.

After walking a block from the Lucky Cat Cafe, GoGo stops and takes out her cellphone. She needs to get out of there, she needs to get to a place where she can gather her wits. She knows Wasabi would answer his cell phone, but she cannot face Honey Lemon in the morning, not after tonight. Heathcliff has done enough for her and Fred, while can be a lot better than Honey Lemon about this night he can be equally the same amount worse, it's a hit or miss she just can't chance. But she knew whom she is going to call the instant she took out her cellphone, the contact reads 아빠 **[1]** and she presses the green phone button to place the call.

After two rings, "Leiko, gongju **[2]** , what happened?" it's the recently fully awake voice of a man.

"Appa **[3]** , I need a ride. I've done some very, very stupid and was about to do something even stupider." GoGo breaks down, she may be one of the toughest people she knows, but she could never hide her true emotions from her appa. "I am a block south of the Lucky Cat."

"Hold on tight, kiddo. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just break any fuckers' arm that try anything, I don't want to have to bail you out for murder, even though it would be self-defense." her father jokes. GoGo can't help but get a little laugh.

"Thanks, appa, see you soon." GoGo says a little happier and the two hang up. GoGo tries to focus on her father's joke, after a few minutes her mind drifts back to what she so wanted and still wants to do. She paces, her entire being at war with itself, until a male Caucasian that is dressed in a masculine version of what she usually wears, a purple streak in his hair like her stops his motorcycle right in front of her and parks it.

After the man pops his gum, he takes it out and puts in on the handlebar, "Okay kiddo, heart-to-heart time."

"I did something incredibly stupid, appa." GoGo says as she crosses her chest with her arms.

"You fucked Fred while in heat without a condom?" the man asks a little confused. GoGo rolls her eyes at that and has a shiver of disgust at the thought. "So we're still in the realm of credible stupidity." her appa continues.

"I made out with Hiro." GoGo says as she leans against the wall of the building.

"By making-out are we talking a home-run or triple play?" her appa asks using a baseball metaphor.

"A very hot and heavy double." GoGo admits.

"Okay. Now, I fail how see it's stupid. Hiro's a great young man, smart, starting up his own company, building a legacy-"

"I want to fuck him." GoGo shouts, cutting her father short. "I want to scream his name so loud that nine months later everyone in San Fransokyo has no doubt who the father is. I want him to make me feel like my marrow is the fire that consumes me, I want to make him feel like he's only man that can ever pleasure a woman." GoGo pauses, "I want all that even if I have to take it by force." she paused as she lets herself down onto the sidewalk. "But he's 17 still a child, he's like my little brother, I am like his noona, his big sister, he's my best friend." GoGo starts to tear, "I am monster." and she starts to sob covering her face with the palms of her hand.

Soon she feels a hand on her shoulder which turns into an embrace. "No. You're not a monster. You're a human being. What you feel is perfectly natural. Now, I am not into guys, as eomma **[4]** will testify, but Hiro is quite the attractive fellow." GoGo's appa breaks the embrace and looks at his daughter eye to eye. "Dearest, as much as Hiro is like a little brother to you and you are like a big sister to him, the fact is you're not siblings. Also he's not your best friend. You and I both know that after Tadashi's death that position went to Ginger. Granted there are things that you can only talk to Aiko about because you two are both women." he says as he rubs her head fatherly.

"Hiro confessed that he loves me, like he wants us to be a couple, that he felt that way not for the last three years. I didn't tell him I that I do or that I don't."

"Leiko, hon, we both know you love him the same way, granted not for as long. The question is what do you sincerely want more, your established brother-sister like relationship or a lovers relationship? Now there are pros to con to either. If you want to keep your sibling-like relationship, you'll end up trying to forget these feelings by dating other guys... or girls or both... not that I am judging which side of the street you walk on." GoGo glares at her appa, "Any way, you'll end up calling him when things don't end well and ultimately exhaust your sibling-like relationship on his end to the point that he either says 'Fuck you, I am done with this shit.' and cuts you out of his life in anger or offs himself in depression because he feels like you don't value him." GoGo's father pauses. "Now other hand if you seek a lovers relationship, it may end poorly and you'll likely lose your friendship with him. It's up to you, the ball in your court. I can only tell you what I think, and while I only give you what I sincerely believe is the best opinion I have for you, I can be wrong. I am only human."

"What do you think I should do, appa?"

"I think you should take a chance on Hiro, as Alfred Lord Tennyson once said, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'" Seeing that GoGo is still warring with herself, "But right now let's go home." He says as he gets up and offers GoGo a hand.

"But he's still 17..."

"Okay, so that means you need Cass' permission to go all the way until he's 18, but that shouldn't be a factor in figuring out what you feel about him and if you want a relationship with him." GoGo doesn't response, "Look kiddo, you know what you want, which is Hiro as a lover, what you do at this point is up to you. Now come on, eomma has some hot chocolate with marshmallows ready for you when we get home."

"Which kind?" GoGo asks as she wipes her tear.

"Strawberry flavored and shaped." He answers. GoGo gives a weak smile as she gets up. She hugs her father and cries into his chest. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, little one. When it hurts, that's when you know it's real."

"Why does it have to hurt?" GoGo cries and hits her father's chest in frustration.

"I wish I had an answer, I am still trying to figure that out myself. But what I keep coming to is that we humans make it so that we cannot fully appreciate the good without taking the bad." He breaks the hug and "But that's my opinion on everything, maybe eomma will have some more helpful insights I don't have."

As he walks over to the bike to get it running, "deogbun-e appa." **[5]** GoGo says weakly as she get on behind him.

"Anytime, kiddo, anytime." and they head to the Tanaka residence.

After they pull into the garage, and GoGo dismounts, "What do I do about leaving Hiro like I did?" she asks her father.

"You'll know what to do when the sun's up. Now have the cocoa eomma made for you and go to bed, kiddo." He replies after parking and turning off his motorcycle. Reluctantly GoGo heads in, she's still warring with herself, but here in her childhood home she has the space to gather herself before facing her friends.

"Appa, could we watch 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly' while I drink my cocoa?" GoGo asks before actually going in.

"Sure little one, I'll get a blanket and a coaster as I set it up everything." Her father says. As they watch it GoGo is out cold her head against her father's left shoulder in less than 30 minutes. "Sweet dreams, little one." he whispers and kisses her forehead fatherly.

Author's Notes:

Concerning GoGo's father… well he's kind of what I want to picture myself as a father, understanding, non-judgmental, supporting, teaching my daughter how to take care of herself, etc… but taking still no shit. Also I sincerely believe GoGo's personality she get's from her father and a lot of it comes from watching Clint Eastwood movies together… yes I am taking liberties with the source material…

 **[1]** This is Hangul, the written text of Korea, for 'appa'

 **[2]** From my research, this means 'princess', I can be wrong, I don't know as much Korean as I should

 **[3]** 'Appa' is Korean for 'dad, pa, papa, daddy'

 **[4]** Eomma is Korean for 'mom, mama, mommy'

 **[5]** This means 'Thanks, Daddy' or so Google Translate leads me to believe, anyone who actually knows Korean, please correct me, but don't flame


End file.
